The Marauders and The Totally Genius, Nothing Could Wrong, Plan
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: The Marauders have worked hard on a new tool for their pranks. But did they make it completely foolproof? Of course not! It wouldn't be true Marauders fashion if they didn't make at least one teeny, tiny mistake... AU, not necessarily canon compliant. Rated K MaraudersgenxHarrysgen mashfic Peter/Wormtail is also included!
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I loved the move The Lake House, and this kind of burrowed into my brain after watching that and CoS within the same day. And yes, in my description I stated "it wouldn't be true Marauders fashion if they didn't make one teeny,tiny mistake" because let's face it, they probably didn't always get everything right the first time!**_

 _ **Also: first time really trying the Marauders era, so please don't mind if I miss little bits of their characters.**_

"Prongs, do you know what you're doing?" Remus asked apprehensively. "A map is one thing, but this-"

"Is pure genius." Sirius said. "McGonagall is catching onto the mirrors, I'm sure of it. This way we can look like we're taking notes in class-"

"But we'll be sending notes instead!" James finished. "Fool proof!"

Remus narrowed his eyes, returning to his book and muttering about their plans. Sirius and James exchanged identical grins and continued their work on the four books.

Peter returned at that moment, an armful of books. "I got the books you asked for- Madam Pince didn't suspect a thing!"

"Perfect! Thanks, Wormy, if we had gone and gotten them, we would have been suspect right away!" James said. "And we couldn't convince Prefect Moony over there-"

Remus huffed loudly.

"This is why it's good we have Wormy as well, no one suspects him, he looks too innocent!" Sirius said, grinning.

"Always delighted, I suppose." Peter said, laughing.

Less than two weeks later, while Remus had been trying to sleep, he was woken by someone dropping a book into his lap.

"Moony, check it out." Sirius said as Remus groaned and sat up.

"What am I looking at?" Remus asked. The others were awake, on their own beds. James was holding another book, and grinning widely.

"Write in it." James said. "Pads, give him your quill-"

Sirius dug through his school bag and handed Remus a quill and a bottle of ink.

"Go on, Moony, write something. Write anything."

Remus narrowed his eyes before uncorking the bottle and dipping the quill. Sirius went to stand by James, looking over his shoulder at the book. Glaring towards them, he wrote:

 _ **James Potter is a prat and should never wake a sleeping dog.**_

The ink glistened and then seemed to be absorbed into the page. Remus looked at James and raised an eyebrow, but he just smiled wider and grabbed his own quill. Sirius gestured to the book Remus was holding. Remus looked down and saw words appear.

 _ **PRONGS resents that, seeing as the dog is not actually sleeping, is he?**_

James, Sirius and Peter were clearly excited- this was a new step up from the map. This was brilliant, and Remus(a little grudgingly) had to admit.

"Alright, it _was_ a genius idea. Now may I sleep?" Remus asked, tossing the book, ink bottle and quill to Sirius' bed.

 _ **Alright, so yeah, it's clearly based off of Tommy R's journal. Just less soul controlling.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, I loved the move The Lake House, and this kind of burrowed into my brain after watching that and CoS within the same day. And yes, in my description I stated "it wouldn't be true Marauders fashion if they didn't make one teeny,tiny mistake" because let's face it, they probably didn't always get everything right the first time!**_

 _ **Also: first time really trying the Marauders era, so please don't mind if I miss little bits of their characters.**_

 _ **Also, also: I did say Harry's gen. I just didn't say which part of his generation(pre-goldentrio years, or during-golden trio years)(it's pre, btw, they're still Harry's gen. weird, huh?). but during-golden will appear. :^)**_

"Are you serious?" She asked as they were sitting by the lake. "You, _Charlie Weasley_ , stole a book?"

"I told you, it's not a normal book. It's not a library book." Charlie said, flipping through the worn out looking book.

"Right, it's some kid's journal from 1976." Tonks answered with an eye roll. Then her eyes lit up. "Did they write anything interesting?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. All it says is that it belonged to a 'Wormtail'." He said, showing her the inside of the front cover, which was graffitied with the name "Wormtail".

"What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Nymphadora?" Charlie asked with a smirk, continuing to flip through.

"Right, well, I walked into that one."

"Hold on! It must be a nickname." Charlie said, thrusting the book into her hands. "Look at this!"

 _ **If anyone should find this book, please note it belongs to Peter- but Remus, James and Sirius would be happy to accept it back on his behalf.**_

"But I've never heard of a Peter." Tonks said. "And we certainly don't have any Remus, James or Sirius."

"Well, no, it said this book was from _1976_. They wouldn't still be here, would they? I mean, to stay in Hogwarts for _12 years_ -"

"We don't know what year they were in. Could have been first years-"

"Still would have graduated by now. You're forgetting it's 1988- they would have had to stay behind four or five years." Charlie explained.

"Perhaps a teacher knows them."

"Yes, that would go down well. Me, a prefect, admitting that I stole a library book." Charlie said.

"So, why did you take it?" She asked.

"Because I was looking through it, to see if I could figure out who it belonged to-"

"And you did."

"And I did, but like you said, it's from 1976. And I was sitting there, looking at it, and writing showed up."

"Right." Tonks said, disbelievingly. "Perhaps you've been studying too much lately-"

"No, it was there. I want to test this thing out-"

"But you're Charlie Weasley, you're not supposed to steal books, you're not supposed to break any rules, Mister Prefect."

Charlie grinned at her. "I suppose that's just changed, then." He grabbed his quill and a bottle of ink.

"Charlie! What are you doing?" She demanded, reaching for his quill.

"If writing appears and disappears, it has to go somewhere. Think of the paintings, Nymph. They can travel, can't they?"

"What are you on about?"

"Maybe there's another journal, like portraits have other frames."

"You want to try and _write_ to these blokes?" She asked, her eyes wide. Then she grinned. "Brilliant."

* * *

Sirius ran into the dorm as soon as his detention finished. Remus was laying on his bed(no surprise- it had just been full moon the night before), and Peter and James were playing wizard chess on Peter's bed.

"Has anyone lost their book?" He demanded. Remus half looked at Sirius before reaching under his pillow and pulling his out to wave in the air. James and Peter wordlessly walked to their school bags and pulled theirs out as well.

"Why, Padfoot, have you lost yours?" James asked.

"No." Sirius said, holding his own up. "Open them. Something went wrong with the enchantment."

"It's not going to blow up in our faces, is it?" Peter asked, staring at his book.

"I don't think so." Sirius replied. Remus sighed loudly, before rolling onto his front and opening the book.

"Who the Hell is Charlie Weasley?" He asked a minute later.

"Who?" James and Peter asked, opening their own books.

"I was in detention, thought I'd write a note for one of you blokes, but this bloke replied instead!" Sirius said, flopping onto the end of Remus' bed. "Do we know a Charlie?"

"No, and I don't think I know the name Weasley either." James answered. Peter nodded in agreement.

"But has he said he attends Hogwarts? What if it's a Muggle?" Peter asked.

"No, no." Sirius said. "There's a distant cousin of mine that has the last name Weasley. Blasted off the tree years ago, I guess."

"So what do we do now?" Remus asked. "And don't say send one of our owls to find this Charlie Weasley, because that's a stupid idea."

"No." Sirius said. "I was going to say we should write back."


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, I loved the move The Lake House, and this kind of burrowed into my brain after watching that and CoS within the same day. And yes, in my description I stated "it wouldn't be true Marauders fashion if they didn't make one teeny,tiny mistake" because let's face it, they probably didn't always get everything right the first time!**_

 _ **Also: first time really trying the Marauders era, so please don't mind if I miss little bits of their characters.**_

 _ **Also, also: I did say Harry's gen. I just didn't say which part of his generation(pre-goldentrio years, or during-golden trio years)(it's pre, btw, they're still Harry's gen. weird, huh?). but during-golden will appear. :^)**_

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Remus repeated for what may have been the tenth time that hour alone.

"Well, _Moony_ , has that ever stopped us?" James asked, running a hand through his hair as he dropped next to Remus under the birch tree.

"It should." Remus replied simply.

"Here's what we know!" Sirius announced over Remus. "We know that there are two Hogwarts students who have one of our books. We need to know which one, I'd like to know where they got it, and I'd like to meet them."

"I've got a question, though." Peter said. "They claim to be in the year 1988 and one of them won't even give a name."

"That's not a question, Wormy." James said. "But I think I know where your headed anyway. How can we meet them if they're so far ahead? And how are we supposed to be someone with no name?"

"Have you guys no imagination?" Sirius demanded. "If we ask for their next Hogsmeade weekend, and we all write it down- _without losing the date and time-_ we can wait a few years to meet them, and it'll be a few months at most for them. As for the name thing, maybe one of their parents attended during our years, and they don't want us knowing-"

"Maybe it's one of _our_ kids!" Peter said.

"If they're Hogwarts age in 1988, I'd say that's not possible." Remus said. "Another question. Why do we want to wait twelve years to meet these people?"

"Why not?" Sirius countered. "We can get them to meet us by Moony's place-"

"Maybe don't call it that." Remus interjected, glancing around them. "I doubt that in the future there will be a sign proclaiming that a werewolf spent nights there. How do we know if it's even going to be left there once I graduate?"

"We'll ask." Sirius said, eyes gleaming as he lifted up his book.

" _No_." Remus said.

"I'm not going to mention you, Moony." Sirius said, pulling out a quill and some ink. "Even if it's still standing, I doubt the werewolf story spread."

Sirius flipped open the book, ignoring the frown Remus gave him. Sirius dipped his quill, paused for a moment and began writing.

 _ **Charlie, we have an idea. First we need to know if you and your nameless friend are allowed into Hogsmeade? and if you are, is there still a murderous tree on the grounds of Hogwarts and a strange looking house a little ways from Hogsmeade?**_

"You really have a way with words." James said sarcastically with a smirk. "Murderous tree?"

"Maybe they don't know what kind of tree it is." Sirius said defensively. "That's a perfectly accurate description."

* * *

"Do we have a _what_?" Tonks asked, laughing. "They must mean the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack."

"I'll definitely ask, but it is curious that they didn't use the names." Charlie said, grabbing his quill.

 _ **We have the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack, those come to mind with your colorful description. And we're fifth years, so we're allowed in Hogsmeade. What plan do you have?**_

"But are we going to go along with whatever they have planned?" Tonks asked.

"Why not?" Charlie said, grinning as words began to appear.

 _ **Shrieking Shack? Brilliant. What is your next Hogsmeade weekend?**_

Charlie looked at Tonks, shrugging.

"March 12th. This Saturday." Tonks asked. "Do you think they're planning to meet us?"

Charlie shrugged again and jotted the date. After a moment, new words appeared.

 _ **Brilliant. We were nearly twelve years from that date, but all of us have written it down and plan to meet you by what you've called the Shrieking Shack. We'd like to know who we were writing to during our fifth year.**_

* * *

So, I have Tonks kind of keeping her name from them. Because well, her dad would have graduated(at the latest) during the Marauders' second year. So I have her keeping her name quiet because she doesn't know who these people are(she may not remember Sirius, says canon) and they may know her parents, whereas Charlie's parents graduate in mid 60s so he's okay there.

Just my little explanation on why Tonks is just 'the unnamed friend' here.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, I loved the move The Lake House, and this kind of burrowed into my brain after watching that and CoS within the same day. And yes, in my description I stated "it wouldn't be true Marauders fashion if they didn't make one teeny,tiny mistake" because let's face it, they probably didn't always get everything right the first time!**_

 _ **Also: first time really trying the Marauders era, so please don't mind if I miss little bits of their characters.**_

 _ **Also, also: I did say Harry's gen. I just didn't say which part of his generation(pre-goldentrio years, or during-golden trio years)(it's pre, btw, they're still Harry's gen. weird, huh?). but during-golden will appear. :^)**_

* * *

 _ **We would like to know who we'll be looking for when our timelines merge. After all, the 'Shrieking Shack' may be a popular hangout for your age group.**_

Charlie looked at Tonks. "I can tell them red hair for me, but for you..."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll go lilac, as I've had for nearly two months now."

"Right." Charlie said, picking up his quill.

 _ **For one, the Shrieking Shack is not a crowded spot. I imagine you'd be able to guess who we were because we'd be the only two there. In any sense, you will know me for my red hair. I'll wear my Gryffindor scarf, so you'll know it's me. As for my friend, she'll wear her Hufflepuff scarf. You'll spot her before you spot me, she has purple hair. How will we know you?**_

Charlie waited, but it didn't take long. A new message began scribbling its way across the page.

 _ **We'll be nearing 30, so you'll know us when four adult men walk towards you.**_

"Well, they aren't wrong." Tonks said.

* * *

Saturday dawned, and by noon, Charlie and Tonks were walking towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Do you think they'll remember? I mean, _twelve years._ " Tonks said. "That's a long time."

"I'm really hoping they did. I'm curious to meet the people who could create something like this." Charlie explained as the Shack came into view. "We told them noon, so we'll know soon."

They waited an hour, and then two.

"Did you bring the book?" Tonks asked. Charlie pulled it out and handed it to her. "Maybe they still have them, maybe they'll see our message." She dug a quill out of her bag.

 _ **We're waiting at the Shrieking Shack. It's been twelve years for you, have you forgotten?**_

* * *

Remus hadn't forgotten. He stood far enough away that the two didn't see him but he could see them. A month of his fifth year was spent talking with these two. Did they not know the others' fates? They must not, they surely would have said something. Wouldn't they?

Remus walked away, heading for the Three Broomsticks. Halfway there, he changed his mind- the Hog's Head would be better, Aberforth was friendly enough. He turned, heading towards the Hog's Head when his shoulder collided with someone.

"I'm sorry-" Remus began saying, but then stopped. A purple haired girl with a Hufflepuff scarf stared at him with wide eyes which quickly narrowed to a glare as she walked away.

"I just don't understand, Charlie, why didn't they come?" Remus heard her say angrily.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore, we wanted to ask you something, and well, quite frankly- I think we could be in trouble by admitting this." Charlie said, clutching the book.

"I encourage students to ask me anything, but I don't encourage trouble. I would still like your question."

"I found this in the library." Charlie said, handing the book to Dumbledore over the desk.

"Ah, I see. And you took it, Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the book.

Charlie nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"I've taken my fair share of books." Dumbledore admitted. "It appears to be nothing but an old student's journal. What made you interested?"

"Well, we've been getting messages." Tonks said. "They claim to be from 1976."


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, I loved the move The Lake House, and this kind of burrowed into my brain after watching that and CoS within the same day. And yes, in my description I stated "it wouldn't be true Marauders fashion if they didn't make one teeny,tiny mistake" because let's face it, they probably didn't always get everything right the first time!**_

 _ **Also: first time really trying the Marauders era, so please don't mind if I miss little bits of their characters.**_

 _ **Also, also: I did say Harry's gen. I just didn't say which part of his generation(pre-goldentrio years, or during-golden trio years)(it's pre, btw, they're still Harry's gen. weird, huh?). but during-golden will appear. :^)**_

 **Later in the chapter, the writings will stack up without names. Here's how they work:**

 ** _Marauders  
Charlie/Tonks _**

* * *

Dumbledore summoned them a few days later after his examination of the book. "I will admit, I am impressed that a group of fifth years created this. I don't believe it will be of any danger-"

"You think it's real, then?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Mr Weasley. Which is why I ask this- I ask that you don't share too much information with them. They are living during the ascent of a war, they will questions, I'm sure. But do refrain from telling them anything that they wouldn't already know." Dumbledore explained.

* * *

"Should we fix it, do you think? Try again, so only us four can communicate?" Remus asked. "I mean, we've been voluntarily sharing information."

"Not important information, who do you think these two kids are?" Sirius asked. "Death Eaters?"

"How do we know they're not?" Remus countered. "Just because they say that they're Hogwarts students doesn't mean they are."

"I doubt Death Eaters would be interested in four Gryffindors. They have Snivelly if they want Hogwarts information." James said.

"He's not a Death Eater, no students are-" Remus began.

"Yet." Sirius said forcefully. "Most of the Slytherins are headed that way."

"Let's try to get information out of these two, see if they share as much as we've shared." Peter suggested.

* * *

True to their word, Tonks and Charlie didn't reveal anything important. They were asked if the war ended, and they didn't provide an answer. They were asked about professors, and they responded with names, only to receive a shocked answer in return.

 _ **SNAPE? As in Severus Snape? Snivellus Snape? Greasy haired foul mouthed git? POTIONS PROFESSOR?**_

Tonks and Charlie shared a look. "I suppose they know him, then? Maybe we can ask Snape-" Charlie said.

"No." Tonks replied. "I mean, if you want to ask where the nickname Snivellus came from, go ahead. I'm not getting anywhere near that."

* * *

They discovered something interesting in their 7th year. Charlie mentioned NEWTs to the ones they were writing to, only to get a confused reply in return.

 ** _NEWTs? You said you were fifth years like us!_**

 ** _We were, when we first started writing you._**

 ** _It's been barely a couple of weeks since the first time we wrote._**

* * *

Tonks was moving into her own flat when she found the book again. Now a month away from graduating Auror training, it had been 3 years since she last wrote in the book and 5 since they found it. She sat on the ground, surrounded by boxes and opened it again. Digging for a quill and some ink, she wrote again.

 _ **It's been nearly 3 years since we wrote to you. Charlie has gone, he's got a job in Romania. I'm still in London, and I wonder if you have yet graduated Hogwarts in your time? **_

_**You're now older than we are(currently, anyway). Of course, in your time, I imagine we've aged and married and had kids. Is there a chance at a new meetup?**_

 _ **I don't know, you didn't show up last time, did you? If you give me your names, I could look for you and owl you.**_

 _ **Same goes your way, 'Charlie's friend'. We could search for you. However, if you're Charlie's age, you'd be a tiny child and that wouldn't go over very well on our part.**_

 _ **So? Can I find you?**_

 _ **We can meet you in Diagon Alley. If Fortean Fortescue's shop is still there, we'll set a time with you.**_

 _ **It is still here, how about we meet on July 12 of my year? It's now 1994, and the date is a week away.**_

* * *

She waited an hour. And then two, three hours. And when they didn't show, again, she put the book into a box in the back of her closet. What she didn't know was a large black dog was watching her from the shadows, and a man in shabby robes was with the dog. They had remembered, but again, they were scared of reliving the memories they shared with James.

* * *

 _ **So, I hope I managed the timing right? After Sirius/Remus' reunion and before the Quidditch fiasco. Next chapter is the final chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The final chapter, hah I wrote this before writing the rest of the story, so hopefully I've matched the overall theme and everything!(I told you Harry's timeline would fit in!)**_

* * *

Remus sat with Sirius at the table of Grimmauld Place when Mad-Eye and Kingsley entered, a third Auror with them.

"We were just showing the newest recruitment how to get here. Figured she could meet you two while we were here." Mad-Eye explained. "Nymphadora Tonks, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

A young woman with a pale heart shaped face and messy pink curls beamed at them. "Please, just call me Tonks, no one calls me Nymphadora." She said, shaking their hands.

"Andromeda's kid, right?" Sirius asked, gesturing to an empty chair. She sat, nodding. Mad-Eye and Kingsley left a couple moments later, to meet with other Order members.

Something about this girl was familiar to Remus, but he figured it had to be because she looked like her mother. Yes, that was definitely it.

"How old are you now? I remember Andy telling me she had a kid, but I don't know when that was-"

"I'm 22 now." Tonks said.

"Graduated the year Harry started, right?" Sirius asked. "You would have just missed Moony as a teacher."

"I graduated a few months before Harry started actually. In June of 1991."

Something clicked for Remus. "You went to school with Charlie Weasley?" He asked. "What House?"

She frowned at this question. "Hufflepuff, why?"

"Close to Charlie? Beater on the Quidditch team?" Remus asked. Sirius was staring at Remus with a confused expression.

"Yes to both, why?" Tonks asked, her frown deepening.

"Did you come across a book in your fifth year?"

"I wasn't very studious but I did read some."

"No." Remus said. "I mean did you _find_ a strange book?"

"Well, there was a weird journal Charlie stole from the library. We were able to talk to some blokes who graduated years before us. I don't quite remember all their names, only Peter, it was his book we had-"

"Sirius, James and Remus." Remus said. Her eyes widened as Sirius turned to stare at her.

"It was you guys?" She asked. "That's why you didn't show up for Hogsmeade- and I was thinking you just _forgot_. But oh Merlin- it was because- oh _Merlin_ -"

"I did." Remus said. "But I was alone, I saw you and Charlie by the shack and I couldn't do it. It reminded me of _them_ , of everything. I walked by you a while later, you were headed back to the school and I was going to the Hog's Head. We bumped into each other, but-"

"That was you?" She asked. "And I just gave you a dirty look for crossing my path-"

"At first it was more of a startled look, after all, we had just bumped into each other." Remus replied.

"You had longer hair, I would have never guessed it was you." Tonks said.

Sirius wiped a hand over his face and laughed. Remus and Tonks looked at him with a questioning glance.

"I was talking to my _own cousin_ _the entire time_." He said, laughing harder. "And I didn't know!"

Remus and Tonks shared a glance as Sirius' laughter died away. Finally, Tonks spoke again. "I still have it, you know. Charlie left it with me when he left for Romania." She said. "And sometimes I open it, and- well, it still works."

* * *

In 1976, a month after the first message had appeared from an unknown source, the Marauders opened each of their books to find one last message scrawled to them from the twin of Peter's book. The handwriting didn't match Charlie or his friend's, and it was barely legible but it seemed familiar...

 _ **James, I am so sorry.**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to anyone who may have read this. idk, I just really liked the idea.**_


End file.
